1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a polymer having antireflective properties and high carbon content, a hardmask composition including the same, a process for forming a patterned material layer, and an associated device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antireflective coating (ARC) materials may be incorporated in an imaging layer used during a lithographic process, in order to minimize reflectivity between the imaging layer and a target material layer during fabrication of a device. However, where the imaging layer incorporating ARC materials and the target material layer have similar compositions, the imaging layer may exhibit poor etch selectivity, such that portions of the imaging layer may be consumed during etching of the target material layer. Accordingly, a hardmask may be included as an intermediate layer, the hardmask being disposed between the imaging layer and the target material layer. The hardmask may receive a pattern from the overlying imaging layer, and may be used to transfer the pattern to the underlying material layer. However, there is a need for hardmask materials that exhibit antireflective properties.